cinemafandomcom_bn-20200214-history
লা ভি অঁ রোজ
রজার ইবার্টের রিভিউয়ের অনুবাদ মা রাস্তায় রাস্তায় গান গেয়ে অর্থ সংগ্রহ করত, বাবা ছিল সার্কাসের কসরতবাজ। মা তাকে খুব বেশীদিন লালন করতে চায়নি, তাই বাবা এসে নিয়ে যায় তাকে। বাবাও বেশিদিন রাখেনি, দাদীর কাছে গছিয়ে দিয়ে নিরুদ্দেশ হয়ে যায়। তার দাদী একটা পতিতালয় চালাতো। শৈশবেই কঠিন অসুখে পড়ে সে, সাময়িকভাবে অন্ধ ও বোবা হয়ে যায়। সে দাবী করে, সেন্ট তেরেসা তাকে বাঁচিয়ে দিয়েছিল, পতিতারা তার আরোগ্যের জন্য সেন্ট তেরেসার কাছেই প্রার্থনা করেছিল। পতিতাদের একজনই তাকে লালন-পালন করতে থাকে। কিন্তু একদিন বাবা এসে তাকে জোড় করে নিয়ে যায়, তাকে অভিনয়ের কাজে লাগায়। সার্কাস ত্যাগ করে বাবা একসময় রাস্তায় কসরত দেখাতে শুরু করে, একদিন তার কসরত দেখেও জড়ো হওয়া মানুষেরা যথেষ্ট মুগ্ধ হয় না। বাবার আদেশে তাকে সবার সামনে এসে দাঁড়াতে হয়, কিছু করে দেখাবার জন্য। মা ও পতিতাদের কাছে সে অনেক গান শুনেছিল। তার থেকেই একটা গান গাইতে শুরু করে সে: “La Marseilles.” এভাবেই এডিথ পিয়াফের জন্ম হয়। পিয়াফ- এই ফরাসি শব্দের অর্থ “কোকিল”। তাকে এই নাম দেয় তার প্রথম ইমপ্রিসারিউ লুই লাপ্লি। এর কিছুদিন পরই লাপ্লিকে গুলিবিদ্ধ অবস্থায় পাওয়া যায়, সম্ভবত বেশ্যালয়ের কোন দালাল পিয়াফকে নিজের সম্পত্তি মনে করে তাকে হত্যা করেছিল। ৪ ফুট ৮ ইঞ্চি এই নারী আবারও নিজের পায়ে দাঁড়ায়, “দ্য লিট্‌ল স্প্যারো” নামে আবারও প্রতিষ্ঠা পায়। সে ছিল তার সময়ে (পুরো বিংশ শতকই বলা যায়) ফ্রান্সের সবচেয়ে বিখ্যাত ও জনপ্রিয় সঙ্গীতশিল্পী। তার ভালবাসার পুরুষ ছিল ইভ মোঁতা। মোঁতার সাথে বিচ্ছেদ হয়ে যাওয়ার পর তার সাথে বিখ্যাত মিড্‌লওয়েট মুষ্টিযোদ্ধা মাঘ্‌সেল স্যর্দঁ এর প্রণয় ঘটে। পিয়াফ খুব বেশী মদ্যপান করত, সবসময়ই। একসময় মরফিনে আসক্ত হয়ে পড়ে এবং তার দিনে ১০ টি করে ইনজেকশন লাগতে থাকে। এভাবে খুব দ্রুতই বার্ধক্য চলে আসে, মাত্র ৪৭ বছর বয়সে তার জীবনের ঘড়ি থেমে যায়। অসময়েই তাকে বিদায় নিতে হয়। ওলিভিয়ে দঁয়ঁ-র “লা ভি অঁ রোজ” আমার দেখা অন্যতম সেরা বায়োপিক। এখানে পিয়াফের জীবন মারিয়োঁ কোতিয়্যারের অনন্যসাধারণ অভিনয়ে খুব সুন্দরভাবে ফুটে উঠেছে, কোতিয়্যারকে দেখতে পিয়াফের মতই লেগেছে। সিনেমার নাম নেয়া হয়েছে পিয়াফের একটি অতি জনপ্রিয় গান থেকে। এই নামের অর্থ- “গোলাপ রাঙা কাঁচের মধ্য দিয়ে দেখা জীবন”, এ গানের রচয়িতাও পিয়াফ। এছাড়া অসংখ্য গানের জন্য পিয়াফ চিরস্মরণীয় হয়ে থাকবে। তার আরেকটি বিখ্যাত গান “Non je ne regrette rien” (না, আমি কোনকিছুর জন্যই অনুতপ্ত নই)। সিনেমাতে এটাকেই তার শেষ গান হিসেবে দেখানো হয়েছে। বাস্তবে এটা হয়ত তার শেষ গান ছিল না, কিন্তু বলা যায়, এটাই তার শেষ গান হওয়া উচিত ছিল। পিয়াফের মত বিশৃঙ্খল, গোলযোগপূর্ণ ও বাঁধনহীন একটি জীবনকে বর্ণনা করতে বলা হলে, আপনি কিভাবে করতেন? তার জীবনে কোন বাঁক ছিল না, বরং তার পথটাই ছিল বাঁকা। সে জীবনে আনন্দ ও বিষাদের সহাবস্থান ছিল সবসময়। তার প্রেমে কোন খাঁদ ছিল না, কিন্তু তা ব্যর্থ হয়ে গেছে। স্যর্দঁকে সে-ই নিউ ইয়র্ক থেকে প্লেনে করে প্যারিসে চলে আসতে বলেছিল। এই প্লেনই ক্র্যাশ করে, স্যর্দঁ মারা যায়। পিয়াফের মঞ্চে উত্থান আর পতনও পাশাপাশি ছিল। এই জীবনকে কখনও কখনও জুডি গার্ল্যান্ডের জীবনের মত মনে হতে পারে। কিন্তু এই দুই জীবনের মধ্যে কিছু পার্থক্য আছে: গার্ল্যান্ড শ্রোতাদের তোষামোদের উপর নির্ভর করত, আর পিয়াফ কেবলই শিল্পী হিসেবে তার কর্তব্যের উপর নির্ভর করত। একেবারে জন্মের পর থেকে শুরু করে পতিতালয়ের জীবন হয়ে বাবা ও প্রযোজকের সাথে থাকার পুরোটা সময়ই সে জেনে এসেছে, পয়সা পেলেই স্টেজে উঠতে হয়। কিন্তু স্টেজে তার পারফরম্যান্স ছিল অসাধারণ। তার কণ্ঠ জোড়ালো ও পরিষ্কার থাকত, রাস্তায় রাস্তায় ঘুরে গান গাওয়ার সময়ই সে এই কণ্ঠ তৈরী করেছিল। আমার কেবলই মনে হয়, এত ছোট এক নারীর কণ্ঠ দিয়ে এত জোড়ালো স্বর বের হয় কি করে? প্রথমে সে যন্ত্রের মত গাইতো, পরে তাকে উপযুক্ত প্রশিক্ষণ দেয়ার মাধ্যমে গানের অর্থ উপলব্ধি করতে শেখানো হয়। এই অর্থ বোঝার ব্যাপারটি সে খুব বেশী শিখেছিল। তার কণ্ঠে সেটা টের পাওয়া যেত। আপনি যদি কেবল “Non je ne regrette rien” বাক্যটির অর্থ জানেন, তাহলে গান শোনার পর এর বাকি বাক্যগুলোর অর্থ আপনি এমনিতেই বুঝতে পারবেন। তার কণ্ঠই আপনাকে বুঝিয়ে দেবে। দঁয়ঁ ও তার সহ-লেখক Isabelle Sobelman পিয়াফের জীবনের পৃষ্ঠাগুলো নিজেদের ইচ্ছামতো উল্টিয়েছেন। ধারাবাহিকভাবে বর্ণনা করলে মূলভাবটাই হারিয়ে যাওয়ার সম্ভাবনা ছিল। সে কোন এক স্থান থেকে জীবন শুরু করে তারপর ধীরে ধীরে এগিয়ে যায়নি, সে সবসময়ই “লা মম পিয়াফ” (ছোট্ট কোকিল) ছিল; এমনকি তার এই নাম দেয়ার আগেও সে কোকিলের মত গাইতো। সিনেমায় পিয়াফের বাল্যকাল থেকে অসুস্থতার মধ্যের সময়টুকু ভেঙে ভেঙে দেখানো হয়েছে, এক সময় থেকে দ্রুত অন্য সময়ে লাফ দেয়া হয়েছে। এই হাততালি তো এই হতাশা, এই আনন্দ তো এই বেদনা, এভাবেই চলচ্চিত্র এগিয়েছে। স্যর্দঁ-র শেষ দেখা করতে আসার দৃশ্যটাও খুব দক্ষতার সাথে দেখানো হয়েছে। গল্প বলার এই মোজাইক ধরণকে অনেকেই সমালোচনা করেছেন। অনেকে বলেছেন, এর মাধ্যমে জীবনের কিছু গুরুত্বপূর্ণ তথ্য বের করে আনা কঠিন হয়ে গেছে (দ্রুত বলুন: সিনেমা দেখে এডিথ কয়বার বিয়ে করেছে বলে মনে হল?)। কিন্তু এভাবে চিন্তা করলেই আর সমস্যা থাকে না: সিনেমায় যেহেতু কোন বিয়ের দৃশ্যই নেই, সেহেতু এডিথ পিয়াফের ছোট্ট জীবনকে কেন্দ্র করে তার স্বামী, প্রেমিক, বন্ধু, ভক্ত, কর্মচারী এবং অন্য সবাই যেভাবে আবর্তিত হয়েছে সেটা বিচার করাই কি অধিক যুক্তিসঙ্গত না? স্থির কেন্দ্রকে ঘিরে সবকিছু যেমন আবর্তন করে অনেকটা সেরকম আর কি। প্রথম জীবন থেকে সে শিক্ষা নিয়েছিল, জীবনে কোন স্থায়িত্ব বা আনুগত্যের উপর নির্ভর করতে নেই। তাই সে কেবল সঙ্গীত, শ্যাম্পেইন, মোহ আর মরফিনের উপরই নির্ভর করেছিল। অনেক বায়োপিকই বৃদ্ধ বয়স দেখাতে গিয়ে ব্যর্থ হয়। এখানে ৪৭ বছর বয়সেই পিয়াফকে বৃদ্ধ দেখাচ্ছিল। জিনি সিস্কেল কোন এক সিনেমা সম্পর্কে বলেছিলেন, অভিনেতাকে বৃদ্ধ করার মেকআপ দিতে গিয়ে কচ্ছপ বানিয়ে ফেলা হয়েছে। আর “লা ভি অঁ রোজ” এ কোন সন্দেহের অবকাশ ছিল না। শেষ বয়সে তার চিকন, কুঞ্চিত ও রং করা চুলের সাথে এডিথ পিয়াফের চুল হুবহু মিলে গিয়েছে। নিচে যে ভিডিও গানের লিংক দেয়া হয়েছে তার সাথে মিলিয়ে দেখলেই বুঝবেন। আমি কেবল একটি বিষয় নিয়েই প্রশ্ন করতে পারি। সেটা হচ্ছে, সারারাত মদ্যপানের পর গানের আগে এত স্বাভাবিক অবস্থায় ফিরে আসা। আমি এক মদ্যপায়ীকে চিনতাম যে বলত, “If I wasn’t a drinker and I woke up with one of these hangovers, I’d check myself into the emergency room.” সবশেষে গানগুলোর কথা না বললেই নয়, অনেকগুলো গান দেখানো হয়েছে। ক্রেডিট দেখে বুঝলাম, কিছু গান অন্য শিল্পীদের দিয়ে গাওয়ানো হয়েছে, কিছু ক্ষেত্রে পিয়াফের নিজের গাওয়া গান যোগ করা হয়েছে, আর সামান্য কয়েকটি স্থানে কোতিয়্যার নিজেও গেয়েছে। নিচের ভিডিওতে আপনারা দেখতে পারবেন, পিয়াফ কিভাবে গান গাওয়ার সময় নিজের আঙুল নাচাতো। এই বিষয়টিও কোতিয়্যার ঠিকভাবে নকল করেছে। একজন গায়িকা, যে ৫০ বছর আগে মারা গেছে, যে আমার ভাষায় গান গায়নি, সে কত বিখ্যাত হলে আজও আমার দেশের পানশালার রেকর্ড প্লেয়ারে তার গান শোনা যায়। আমি এভাবেই প্রথম পিয়াফের গান শুনেছিলাম। আর এখন অবশ্যই আমার আইপডে এডিথ পিয়াফ আছে, এই মুহূর্তেও আমি তার গান শুনছি। আমার কথা আমার জীবনে দেখা সেরা তিনটি বায়োপিকের মধ্যে একটা হল এই লা ভি অঁ রোজ। অন্য দুটি হচ্ছে “লরেন্স অফ অ্যারাবিয়া” এবং “রেইজিং বুল”। এর মধ্যে লরেন্স অফ অ্যারাবিয়াকে আমি সবসময়ই সবার উপরে স্থান দিই। চার ঘণ্টার ঐ সিনেমার শেষের দিকে এসে আমি মোহাবিষ্ট হয়ে পড়েছিলাম। রেইজিং বুল আর লা ভি অঁ রোজ কে একইভাবে দেখি। আমি মনে করি, “লা ভি অঁ রোজ” হচ্ছে একবিংশ শতকের রেইংজি বুল। রেজিং বুল এক বক্সারকে নিয়ে করা, কিন্তু সিনেমার বিষয় কিন্তু বক্সিং ছিল না। তেমনি, লা ভি অঁ রোজ এক সঙ্গীতশিল্পীকে নিয়ে করা, কিন্তু এর প্রধান বিষয় সঙ্গীত না। এই দুই সিনেমাতেই মানুষের জীবন তথা মানবতা সবকিছুকে ছাপিয়ে গেছে। গ্রেট… গ্রেট… আর কিচ্ছু বলার নাই……… আর মারিয়োঁ কোতিয়্যারের অভিনয় নিয়ে কিছু না বললেই নয়। আমার জীবনে দেখা অন্যতম সেরা অভিনয়। এই প্রথম বোধহয় কোন ফরাসি অভিনেত্রী ফরাসি সিনেমা করে সেরা অভিনেত্রী হিসেবে অস্কার পেলেন। যারা ফরাসি সিনেমা “ট্যাক্সি” দেখেছেন তারা এই সিনেমায় সেই কোতিয়্যারকে দেখে আকাশ থেকে পড়বেন। বিষয়শ্রেণী:২০০৭ বিষয়শ্রেণী:জীবনী বিষয়শ্রেণী:ট্র্যাজেডি বিষয়শ্রেণী:ফরাসি বিষয়শ্রেণী:অলিভিয়ে দয়ঁ